


The Shocking Truth About The Student Council President And Her Friends

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is a demigod, Bathrooms, Café, Coffee, F/M, Gen, Humor, Mary Sue, Mocking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider, Rumors, criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: I had to talk to someone about them. Someone with the responsibility to protect the students of Shujin from dangerous beings like the infamous transfer student. I wanted to talk with Makoto Niijima.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a while ago. I don't have much to say about it. I just want to have more newspaper girl in my life.

Hello, dear readers of the newest article of the Shujin Newspaper. This newspaper tells you weekly what is happening in our school. Or at least it is trying to do so, but it is kinda hard to write many articles if the club has only one member. I don't even write my name under the stuff I wrote because nobody cares about my name. I am just the _"sad, lonely and kinda hot girl from the newspaper club"_ (real statement from another student). So if anyone is interested in joining the newspaper club, feel free to come to the second floor. Maybe we could get a club room if we had more members.

But enough of my misery. I want to tell you about an incident, that happened right in front of my very own eyes. Let me explain what happened a week ago after school. I noticed that the rumours about the transfer student returned after the students got bored with the rumours about Okumura Foods. More terrifying than ever. Here is a short list about the most popular rumours about the transfer student with the criminal record:

  * 1\. The transfer student has a gun in his bag.
  * 2\. The transfer student build a bomb with a water bottle, soda and gum.
  * 3\. The transfer student is blackmailing me.
  * 4\. The transfer student is a Death Eather
  * 4\. The transfer student stole my money.
  * 5\. The transfer student has sex with a teacher.
  * 6\. The transfer student, Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann Takamaki smoked weed on the roof together.
  * 7\. The transfer student beat me up with my own wheelchair.
  * 8\. The transfer student is hiding a nuke in Haru Okumuras hair.



I know these rumours are really ridiculous but I thought I had to talk to someone about them. Someone with the responsibility to protect the students of Shujin from dangerous beings like the infamous transfer student. I wanted to talk with Makoto Niijima. I knew that that could be really difficult, cause Niijima-Senpai is a really busy person. She is always working on something, so it is hard to talk with her longer than 1 minute and 13.2 seconds. It was a rainy afternoon when I had the chance to talk with her. She left the student council room for a few minutes and came back with thermos flask. I decided to follow her. I said her name at the moment she wanted to close the door. "Niijima-Senpai, can I talk to you for a minute?" The girl stopped and looked at me. "Oh, my apologies, I didn't see you there. How can I help you?" She drunk a bit from the flask and the smell of delicious coffee filled the room. A huge smile appeared on her face as the fluid touched her lips. The entire atmosphere changed and I got distracted. "Niijima-Senpai, this coffee smells wonderful, where did you buy it?"

"Oh I didn't buy it, a good friend of mine lives in a café and is quite skilled in preparing a cup of coffee. Do you want to have a taste... eh... my apologies but I didn't even ask for your name. You are?"

I didn't know why Niijima-Senpai said 'lives' instead of 'works' but I did not pay any attention to this detail. A few moments later I would discover how important such a small word could be and how meaningful it was in this case. But right now I was too flustered that someone was interested in my real name. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly. My name is-" But Makoto Niijima will never know because, at this moment, the door behind me opened violently and two people walked into the room. The boy who opened the door and entered the room first had blond hair and his entire posture was kinda crooked. It was the troublemaker Ryuji Sakamoto. The second boy had black hair and huge aviator glasses and that is all I need to say because you can guess already who it was. There is only one person with such a mysterious and kinda cold appearance. Akira Kurusu, the infamous transfer student with the criminal record. The smell of coffee suddenly got stronger, too. I stepped to the side and tripped, landing on my behind. I just sat there and look at Niijima-Senpai. She looked at the boys with a confused expression on her face. "Hi Makoto," were the words that broke the silence. Kurusu-Kun just said it as if it was a normal thing to do. How could he be so rude, talking to a girl from a glass above him without any honorifics? And he used her first name! What is he trying to do here? Is he just bold or was this some kind of verbal abuse. "Hi, Akira, what are you two still doing here? Do you want your thermos flask back?"

"No, I just gave it to you. By the way, how does it taste?"

"Delicious as always. I can't wait to try your new curry recipe, too. You said you tried a few new thing didn't you?"

"Yeah, Boss allowed me to use all ingredients he has in his café, so I can do a lot of stuff now. I am looking forward to letting you taste it."

It was only the beginning of the conversation and I was shocked already. Niijima-Senpai, the honour student that obeyed all rules and talked politely to everyone just talked with the school's most famous delinquents like they knew each other since they were born. No honorifics or elegant words. And he made the coffee? Didn't she say that the coffee was made by a good friend of her? What kind of relationship had these two?

"So why are you here? Didn't you want to go to the Arcade or something like that? Why are you still here?" She asked the question again while taking another sip from the flask. "We were ready to go, but then we met Futaba in front of the school and-" "Wait, what?" The student council president interrupted his explanation. "She came to our school on her own. That's impressive. She really got used to crowds of people." This time the blonde boy answered her. "Yeah, I wouldn't be too proud of her. She was hiding in a trash can as she talked to us."

"...How long did she wait for you in there?"

"... We... we don't know that..."

I couldn't believe my own ears. A person that hides in a trash can? That sounded pretty suspicious. Like a drug dealer or something like that. And Niijima-Senpai was involved with that person? What did these boys do to Niijima-Senpai? Or did Niijima-Senpai joined their group on her own? Maybe she was bored from being the behaving honour student? You might think that I am jumping to conclusions, but you don't know what I saw and heard after that conversation. But now let us focus on the beginning of all this. The conversation in the student council room. When I think about it, I am glad that most people don't notice me. That made it a lot easier to gain information. It was Kurusu-Kun who continued the conversation. "... However," he scratched the back of his head as he tried to remember something. "Futaba said that she found a solution for our problem. You know that it is hard for our group to go see a movie together because everyone has a different taste. Futaba said that she found a movie everyone could watch without getting bored and we wanted to ask you if you have time to go with us. We don't think we go today, but we wanted to ask everyone if they're free this Friday. Ann and Haru said that they would go and Ryuji lost a bet and has to pay for Yusuke or how Futaba called him, the human dumpster fire." The whole conversation was kinda suspicious. Why would they ask Niijima-Senpai to go to a movie with them so casually? At first, I assumed that they were aware of my presence and it was some sort of secret Yakuza-Language that they used to communicate without being suspicious? But the next sentence of the raven haired outlaw proofed me wrong. "Hey is she your friend Makoto?"

"Who?"

"This anxious and terrified girl that cowers in the corner over there."

Anxious. Terrified. He described me like that. I didn't know how I really looked, but his word's irritated me. The second time and there will be a lot more times in the future. There was no joy in his voice or anything. It didn't look like he made fun of me or anything. He sounded as if he would care about me. "She looks like she's in a really bad condition. Did you beat her up for stress reliever or something?" Niijima-Senpai spat her coffee through the room. "Why would you think that? Do I look like a person who would do such a thing?" "Well, we saw you do so often enough." The blonde rubbed his neck and sighed. "Back then it was okay I think, they weren't human-" Akira punched his shoulder to silence him. "Don't talk about that stuff here." That was horrible. So the honour student and ideal of every student at Shujin's beats people up in her free time and lets her sick friends watch? And they even go so far and say that these poor people aren't human? I couldn't believe that Niijima-Senpai could be such a person. I am sure she wasn't like that when I first heard about her sense of duty and her good behaviour. It was at that moment that I realised it. A lot of people changed their behaviour a few months ago. It was at the time the transfer student started to go to this school, that some people started to act suspiciously. Ryuji and Ann, the two students that normally avoided the most of the other students.Takamaki-San only talked with Shiho Suzui and Sakamoto-Kun was always on the run and stopped for nobody. Mishima Yuuki was suddenly a much more positive person. Not only that, he behaved like he fell into a giant bathtub full of coffee and other caffeine stuff and bounced around like a child. And a few weeks ago Haru Okumura started to talk with him too... now I think we have to check if he hides a nuke in her hair. It would explain her suspicious forehead. "What did you just say about me!" The blond boy suddenly screamed at Akira and interrupting my train of thoughts. He stared at his bag. Then I heard a cat. There were a few rumours about a cat that some people heard on the school grounds, but now I knew where it came from. A cat stuck its head out of the bag and meowed at him. The group started to argue with each other.

"You can't just randomly scream at Morgana like that. What will people think about us!"

"To be fair Akira, he started it!"

"Meow meow meow meow meow!"

"Oh yeah? I bet I could do that twice as fast as you, you little stupid furball!"

Something in his voice had triggered something in the feline and it jumped out of the school bag and clawed into his face. "AH OH MY GOD. HE TRIES TO EAT MY EYES! GOD DAMNED THAT HURTS!" The raven haired boy just stood there and watched. He was holding his hands towards the two, but he didn't want to touch them for some reason. After a while, he decided to just sit down next to Makoto and watch the cat and the punk fighting. They already forgot about me... again. After a lot of screaming, scratching, a half hearted apology and another 10 minutes of fighting, Sakamoto-Kun was finally able to grab it, so it couldn't get out of his grip anymore and tossed it across the room. It landed in a paper bin. "Dude! Why didn't you help me?" Akira stared at his friend for a moment, before he answered. "Maybe because you just slam dunked my cat into a trash bin? And you two fight all the time. It isn't something I should be worried about."

"But he planned this!"

"Yeah, sure..."

"Seriously! He even covered his claws in wasabi to make the scratches burn more!"

"Now that is really stupi-... wait, wasabi? Morgana did you eat the bento I bought earlier!"

(A whiny noise came out of the trash bin)

"Oh, you furry little asshole!"

He walked over to the bin and carefully help the feline out of it. The black cat jumped back into the bag and everything was as if it had never happened. Except for the scratches and the blood on Ryuji's face. "Let's go. I don't think I can go back to do my work now... wait, are you still sitting down there?" Sakamoto-Kun looked down at me. "Are you okay... eh... Newspaper-Senpai?" That was the exact thing he said to me. I knew that he wouldn't know my real name, but what did he think did he do there. He wasn't making anything better. And why did he call me Senpai? I am not a third year. "Wow Ryuji, that was really mean." Akira got up and walked towards me. "Need help to get up, Fushimi-San?"

"Wow dude, you know her name? That's impressive!"

"You're right Ryuji. But our leader is always able to be formidable when he talks with a woman."

I am sure you are asking yourself the same question as I did back then. Who is Fushimi-San? That's not my name? You can't just fabricate some random name and give it to people. But more important than that was the fact that Niijima-Senpai just said _"our leader"_! So they are some sort of criminal organization! I stared at the boy that stretched his arm towards me to help me up. I couldn't do it for a long time cause Sakamoto-Kun started to push him away from me. "Stop doing that. You can't get all the girls in town man. Why are you so effin popular anyway?"

"Because I'm a demigod, Ryuji. A demigod of love. Every living being in this world is drawn towards me. Why do you think Morgana follows me around all the time!"

"MEOW!"

"Well, I don't care about the cat, but I won't allow you to just take every girl you see and stuff them in your weird harem! We are leaving!"

He pushed his friend out of the room and Niijima-Senpai followed them. I was alone in the room. And that was when I decided it. This group was dangerous! Especially with people like Akira Kurusu and Makoto Niijima. I am going to spy on this group for some time. Of course, I can't write about it weekly because they would find out if they read it, so I am going to keep this save until I have enough evidence to prove they're criminals. 

And I am going to start with it... tomorrow because everyone forgot about me again and Niijima-Senpai locked me up in the student council room. That will be a rough night. But that gives me time to look into other mysteries of our school. After the riddle of the mysterious meowing is solved, there are a few other things I want to learn about. Like the secret teacher's cafeteria that serves only the best cake or the second library where former students hid exam answers and special books. Or the ghost that appears at midnight and eats every student's that stays over night... well I shouldn't have reminded me about that rumour. It's going to be a really rough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it. Hope you liked it. I am not a native speaker so if you noticed some grammar errors, please tell me or just write a comment why you liked or disliked my fanfiction. I am going to update this fic later, but first I want to write some other ideas down.
> 
> PS: Did someone noticed my reference to Persona 3? If yes you can also write it in the comments.


	2. The Cafè Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be much longer, but I did not want to let you guys wait for such a long time, so I split it in half. I think it is better that way for the writing too. I can focus more on the characters and their behaviour and dialogues. I wanted to make Akira say to Akechi: "Looks like I stole your heart!" but there wasn't a good time for him to say that.
> 
> I think that Akira roasted Akechi to much and now it is weird that they talk to each other normally again. Tahat wasn't my intention. I will have more thoughts of the newspaper girl in the next chapter again. In this one wasn't enough room for it. I didn't want to break the dialogue between the boys too often.
> 
> The 30% joke is from an tumblr post I found a few weeks ago; https://random-persona-phan-palace.tumblr.com/post/163579520929/letsaskfairandsquare-tolbyccia-this-is-the

LeBlanc.

That was the name of the Café which Akira Kurusu was currently working in. I visited the place a day after I got rescued from the student council room. To make sure that he didn't recognize me, I bought a big hoodie and some black pants, before I returned to the place and ordered a coffee. The café was really lively which wasn't really surprising. This coffee was delicious. I couldn't believe that someone like Akira was able to make something so good. Maybe it was a part of his disguise. It had to be. I wrote before that the place was lively, but it was also really suspicious. When I followed Akira to this place a few hours ago I waited on the outside. A few minutes after the transfer student went into the building, a man with a white suit and a hat left it. He had some kind of goatee too. Everything about him screamed "Criminal". And not even like some cliché Yakuza member you know from movies, with Tattoos and scares. He looked more like a member of the Italian mafia. If Akira cooperated with an Italian gangster boss he must have way more influence than I thought. Maybe he had criminal allies in countries all over the world? I am sorry if this sounds exaggerated, but I like thinking big and there was another thing that proofed my concerns. It seemed like someone else also tried to get some information about Akira Kurusu. Someone with way more influence than me. I was watching Kurusu-Kun working behind the counter while I was doing some homework and drank some coffee. Nothing unusually happened. He talked with the customers and when no one was around he had some kind of dialogue with that strange black cat, that disappeared behind the counter again if guests entered the room. Then, a few minutes ago, it happened. A boy with brown hair and a silver shining case walked into the café. "Oh, Kurusu-Kun I see you're working this afternoon. I must be really lucky. Can you make me some of the coffee and this special curry you made the last time? Black coffee. Oh, and make the curry extra spicy, please. I want to do some work and need something to keep me awake."

"Yeah. That would be 1200¥ for the curry and 600¥ for the coffee"

"What? The prices went up?"

"Yes. Sojiro did that. Good ingredients are expensive Akechi-Kun."

"I see."

He sat down on the counter and placed his case on the seat next to him. "Well, I know that this café has high standards, so I am sure the prices have their reason." I thought that he was a bit too friendly, but maybe he tried to get close to him to get more information. Goro Akechi was an Ace detective after all. I was sure that he had a plan. Or two. Or 69 different plans. He was a good and smart person. Like Niijima-san. I had to save her from this dangerous boy! I watched him while he moved around in the kitchen to prepare the food Akechi ordered. Akechi didn't pay much attention. He was looking on his phone. Maybe he waited for someone at the police station to send him an important message that will help him solve a crime. At least I liked thinking so. Akira put the plate and the cup in front of him. "Here. Hope you like it." He smiled. I couldn't see Akechis face, but I was sure he smiled back. The black-haired boy started to wipe the counter. There was a short silence. Then he started some small talk. "You're always working, aren't you?"

"Criminals don't wait, so I can't waste time either." He chuckled. "But the same goes for you. You aren't working here all day, right? I saw you helping out at the flower shop in the underground mall."

"Oh, so you're following me around. Are you perhaps interested in me?"

The detective chuckled again. "You always have some witty comment on your mind, don't you?" he took a sip out of his cup. The barista was finished with cleaning the counter and was now cleaning some glasses. "So how is work. Are you still working on that Phantom Thief stuff? This group seems kinda popular."

"Yes. It is like the TV news are only about this group. They slowly took over the country."

"What is Niijima-San doing? She is on this case too, isn't she?"

"Yes, but I think she doesn't have any valuable information. Why are you asking about her?"

"For no reason. I just tried to make some small talk."

"I understand. But I don't remember telling you that I work together with Niijima-San. How do you know that?"

Akira didn't look up from the glass he was cleaning. His voice was calm. "I think you got me, Mr Ace Detective." It was kinda scary. Like he was looking forward to this situation. "Yes, I got you," answered the detective and stood up. He pointed at the boy behind the counter. "I know who you are!"

"Seems like I reached a dead end. You got me."

"There is no place to run. I got you."

"So it is over now, huh? You are right."

"You are a Phant-"

"I am Makoto Niijimas boyfriend."

I heard how the air escaped out of my lungs. I couldn't believe that he said that. Akechi reacted similarly. He sat back down and continued eating. His face was red. "Yes... yes, I wanted to say exactly that." He tried to hide his face, but the other boy didn't seem to care at all. He was still standing there, cleaning another glass. He was way too calm. "You know what that means for us Akechi-Kun, don't you?" The brown-haired looked at him. "What do you mean?" Kurusu-Kun looked at him with a serious face. "I want to spend my life with Makoto. That's why I can't return your love for me, Goro-Chan." The detective nearly choked on his food. "What? You think I am... I am not... I wouldn't... are you playing with me? Are you trying to trick me into being gay again? Stop that! I AM NOT!" Kurusu-Kun didn't change his expression. He just looked down again and started to clean a cup. "Well someone is losing his temper really quick today. Did I hit a weak point? Are you hiding something? It is okay to be gay you know. Even normal if you are interested in me. Did you know that every man is at least 30% attracted to me?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Believe me. It's a fact. Everyone wants to be with me. I'm exquisite. I like to think of my self as the Paris of people."

"... You know that you said that out loud, do you? And you really think that everyone is attracted to you?"

"Yes. I am a Demigod. I told you before, but you don't believe me. Humans are truly foolish."

"Yes, yes okay. I believe you now that you are... stupid..."

I was pretty sure the first word that Akechi was thinking of was 'retarded' but he didn't want to say that. Maybe he didn't want to make him angry. I tried to imagine Akira's response to that, but I couldn't. This boy was unpredictable. But I was sure I heard him talking about the demigod-thing before. 

"So," said Akechi to change the subject. "You are dating Niijima-Sans little sister?" I repeated this words in my head over and over again. I still couldn't believe it. "It is okay if you don't believe me." For a few seconds, my entire body froze. That wasn't possible, wasn't it? Kurusu-Kun couldn't read my thoughts, couldn't he? Was he a psychic? Or am I really observing a god? "I believe you that you are dating Niijima-Sans little sister, but I don't believe your other statement, you know?" answered Akechi and I realized that the black-haired boy was talking to him. "I don't think that everyone wants to be with you."

"Really? I think that I am everything you can think about right now."

"Could you please change the subject? Thank you." Akechi sounded annoyed from the barista.

"Oh okay. A few days ago Makoto and I had a double date with her sister and her boyfriend and -"

The detective jumped from his seat. "SAE HAS A BOYFRIEND?" He screamed it while he grabbed the other boy by his shoulders and stared at him. For the second time this evening his face changed to a different expression. He smiled. I thought I could hear him chuckle. "No, she has not. I just wanted to see your reaction." The detective sunk back into his seat and stared into a void. "Sae, huh? You two call each other by your first names?"

"No. We don't."

"But you wished you two would do that, don't you. Oh my god, Akechi-Kun, do you like Sae Niijima? That's hilarious! I didn't know that you were a MILF-Hunter."

"I am not- wait, she isn't a mom, does that even count as-"

"So you know what the abbreviation means? I'd never thought that you could be such a kinky boy Akechi-Kun."

"Could you please stop MAKING FUN OF ME! Why are you doing this?"

"Cause you're my friend and I want to learn more about you."

The brown haired boy sunk back down. Again. It was like watching a bouncy ball with a mental breakdown. "So you were gathering information about me the whole time. Why?" The black haired boy started to make a cup of coffee while he answered. "Not everybody gets the chance to talk with Tokios smartest celebrity from eye to eye. I wanted to see how good you are. And to be honest I am a bit disappointed." Akechi-Kun balled his fist. If this would be one of these supposedly funny internet videos, the word triggered would appear over his head. "So you think you are smarter than me?" "Oh," the black-haired boy looked surprised. "You didn't notice? I think I am a lot smarter than you. Twenty minutes ago you walked through the door and you wanted three things." He held up three fingers and started to count down Akechi-Kuns orders. "You wanted a coffee, curry and a place where you can work. You wanted your coffee black and your curry spicy, cause you wanted to stay awake. You wanted to finish your work." Kurusu-Kun crossed his arms and continued his explanation. "But since then you were only talking to me. And you seem to have so much fun doing it, that you didn't even notice that I put lots of sugar in your coffee. Oh, the curry shouldn't be too hot either." If he had not pointed it out, I'd never noticed the sweet smell in the room. What happened here? Akira Kurusu, the feared transfer student, was so charismatic and possessive, that someone could lose track of time or the control over his senses. Kurusu-Kun was able to get into your mind. Like a sentence in a book, that seems totally unimportant, but it sounded nice and you can't stop thinking about it. "Or is it possible-" Kurusu-Kun continued, "- that you're just a little child on the inside, that likes sweet stuff. Should I prepare a pudding for your next visit? Or maybe Pancakes."

"How dare you making jokes about Pancakes!"

"Geez okay, I am sorry!" It looked like the black-haired boy had noticed, that he went too far. He smiled at the detective. It was a warm and friendly smile. Like the smile, he gave me in the student council room, when he offered to help me up. "But let's be honest Goro." He used his first name. He talked like he talked with Niijima-Senpai. Friendly and honest. Like they knew each other for a long time. To be honest, it made me a bit jealous. Kurusu-Kun didn't stop talking. "You don't come here for work, do you? You come here to relax and that is okay. Really. Everyone needs a place where he can be himself and relax. And if this place is your safe spot or something then I'll be happy to help you calm down. I talk to you whenever you want. But that doesn't work if you lie to me. Tell me the truth. Are there any documents in this case or is it just a tool, that helps you pretend to have some urgent business or something. The only thing you have in there is a Game Boy. Am I right?"

The detective stared at him. He nodded. The barista placed another cup of coffee in front of him. "Sorry for mocking you. I can't stop myself sometimes. Here, this is the black coffee you wanted. You don't need to pay for it. It's free."

"...Thank you..."

"He took the cup and looked at it. He was thinking about something. "He Akira-Kun. How do you know about the Game Boy?" The boy behind the counter laughed. "You know, at the time you visit this café, there are not many other guests. It is really silent here. That's why I can hear every melody that gets played in this room. And I am sure I heard the Poke-Center Theme coming from you."

"Playing isn't fun without the happy music."

"Yeah I know... which version? Ruby or Saphire?"

"Emerald."

"Nice. Your starter?"

"...What was your starter?"

They looked at each other for a moment. Then they both started to count down simultaneously.

"3, 2, 1 Torchic!"

Kurusu-Kun laughed. "Yeah. Blaziken was really strong in the end of the game."

"Yeah. And Torchic was kinda cute."

"That will make such a good headline. 'Goro Akechi, The Detective's Great Weaknesses: Cute and Sweet!' Sounds good!"

"Oh, stop that!"

"But it is such a cute detail. I am sure that you will find a man who loves you for this."

Akechi slammed the money for the food and the coffee on the table and started to walk to the door. "For the last time! I am not gay!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I am not!"

"Yes. Totally!"

He opened the door and walk outside. The last thing I heard was him laughing: "No, totally not!"

Now Akira was alone in the cafè again. Well, I was there, but he still hadn't noticed me. He looked down at the counter and started to talk with the cat again.

"Hey Morgana. Should I tell him that he paid twice?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any references in this chapter. At least I don't remember one. If I find one I forgot about or something like that, I will post it below this text. If you liked this chapter, please leave a comment. If you didn't like it, leave a comment. If you're hungry, leave a comment. Just leave a comment. It would make me happy. See you next time. Bye!


	3. The Cafè Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a new chapter. Sorry that you had to wait so long, but I had a lot more to do than I thought.
> 
> Huge thanks to Ubershooter who sacrificed herself (again) and corrected my horrible spelling mistakes and hid my stupidy from the world. She also writes fanfiction so please check her out:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubershooter/pseuds/Ubershooter
> 
> I hope you can enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I was confused. I was really confused. What just happened? Akechi-Kun enters the room and talks friendly with Kurusu-Kun. Then say insults to each other and fight. Then they're friends again. Was Akechi-Kun just playing a role or was Kurusu-Kun really that much smarter than him. Were these two real friends? And the detective prince was so different than he was in the TV interviews. Why? Was he really just Kurusu-Kun's friend? Or is this guy able to control your mind or something like that? Did he drug him or something? Was there something in the coffee or the curry? Why was this guy so mysterious? I tried to learn something about him for only two days and it feels like I know less than before.

  * People really seemed to be drawn to him.
  * He can make super delicious coffee.
  * He takes care of a cat that he carries around in his bag.



That was everything. He was hiding something, but I don't know anything about it. What is he doing? How is he doing it? What are his goals? My head hurts when I think about him. It feels like I am trying to read a book without using my eyes.

I just sat there and watched him cleaning the mug Akechi-Kun used. He was silent. The cat took a nap on a barstool. There were no noises, at least not until a short girl with orange hair appeared at the stairs to the upper floor. "Damn Akira, the Detective Prince looked like a total fool. You are really amazing. How are you able to come up with such good comments and stuff?" The girl ran to the door and looked outside to get a glimpse of Akechi-Kun, but he was already far away. "Futaba?" The black-haired boy looked in her direction. I remembered the name from somewhere. Did he mention the girl before? "Futaba," he continued to speak to her. "Were you in my room the whole day? I told you I don't own such magazines! Stop searching! And who buys magazines for that anyway? We have the internet for that nowadays!" 

"No, I wasn't searching for that! I was just bored, so I went up to your room when you went to school."

"And what were you doing up there?"

"I know that you have a huge collection of books and read them all."

"You read them all?"

"Yeah, I did. I am wearing glasses so I basically have four eyes, that means I can read at least five books at the same time!" She crossed her arms and nodded with a smug expression on her face.

"What... why is it an uneven number?... Did you just google for a summary?"

"Maybe?"

She turned completely around and I couldn't see her face anymore, but I was sure she was still grinning. I noticed that she had a big book in her hand. Kurusu-Kun noticed it as well. "Is that _The Complete Fiction of H. P. Lovecraft_? Were you able to understand it? These are the original stories from 1917 till 1935 written in old English after all. It is really complicated." She laughed at him. "I read a lot of that stuff online so I know how to read that and if I had some problems I just googled the word I didn't know." The boy sighed. "The internet can solve every problem, can't it? Did you liked the book?"

"Are you kidding me? Why didn't you tell me about the works of H. P. Lovecraft! He created a lot of awesome things, like the Cthulhu Mythos or the Necronomicon! The book that contains wisdom about the dangerous creatures that exist in Lovecraft's stories. Doesn't that sound familiar?"

"Yeah. It sounds a lot like... Morgana?" He grinned at her.

"Ha ha, really funny. Be glad that I am such a friendly person! I googled how to summon a demon, you know? I could just summon one and command him to punch you! _sdrawkcab egassem: rebmemer, ytilaer si na noisulli, eht esrevinu si a margoloh, yub dlog! Eyb!_ "

While she blabbered some kind of magic spell, she waved around with her hands and hit me. It didn't hurt, but we both were startled. Well, I was startled. The other girl was scared to death when she noticed my presence. She turned around and screamed. "AAAAHHHHHH! I SUMMONED A DEMON FROM HELL!" Then she hit me with the book. She hit me in the face. With the collection of H. P. Lovecraft stories. 800 pages. Hardcover. In my face. Now I was screaming too.

"AAAAH, AU! STOP HITTING MEEEHEEEHEE!"

"SHUT UP DEMON! GO BACK TO YOUR OWN COUNTRY!"

Then she stopped. No, she didn't stop. Kurusu-Kun grabbed the book and prevented her from slamming it into my face again. The orange haired girl named Futaba looked up at him. He had serious look on his face. "Futaba. How can you do that?" There was a long silence between the two. What was going to happen? Was he going to scold her for hitting another human? Was there at least some sort of kindness in this person that appeared as a diabolic mastermind? Was he at least somewhere in his heart a human?

"You can't just tell someone to go back to their own country. That's racist."

...Well... it was something...

"I am sorry, she is easily frightened. Are you okay?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded and rubbed my nose. I felt a numb pain.

"I am really sorry for that. As a compensation you don't have to pay for the coffee you drank today, okay?"

I wanted to remind him that I already paid for the coffee, but I got interrupted again. The man in the white suit who left the café before had returned and was standing in the doorway. "You two seem to have fun as always, don't you?" He smirked at them. Then he looked at the girl. "Futaba, it is time isn't it?" The girl looked a bit sad. She placed the book on the table and walked over to the old man. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Akira. Good night!" The boy with the frizzy hair smiled at her and went behind the counter again. The man laid an arm on the back of the Futaba-girl and was about to leave, but turned around again to speak once more.

"Oh, about your money."

"Not today, it is already late. I am closing the café and going to bed in a few minutes."

"Well, if you say so!"

He closed the door behind himself and Kurusu-Kun was alone again. He forgot I was there and that was okay, cause I forgot it too. My mind was burning with questions. What just happened? Well, everyone who read what I wrote before can imagine what I had witnessed. An old man, who looked like an Italian drug lord just paid Kurusu-Kun to spend a night with an underaged girl. He didn't give him money but they talked about doing that tomorrow. I underestimated Kurusu-Kun. He wasn't a criminal. He was a devil! He was throwing the life of an innocent girl away and she didn't even care about it. She just smiled and said _"See you tomorrow"_ , like it was nothing! What did he do to her so that she was happy living in an attic? No, that wasn't true. If you paid attention to the conversation between the girl and Kurusu-Kun, then you come to the same conclusion as I did. The room upstairs wasn't her room. It was his room! Kurusu-Kuns room! If there was any evidence of his crimes, then it had to be in his room! I just needed to look in his room for a proof of his crimes. But I can't go up there as long as Kurusu-Kun was in the café. He would definitely notice someone who just walked to the stairs.

But this problem vanished with a single word. "Laundry!" He nearly screamed it. The black cat woke up and jumped, scared from the sudden noise. It landed in Kurusu-Kuns arms. "We forgot the laundry." The animal just meowed and the duo walked out of the café. The timing couldn't have been better. I stuffed my pens and notes in my bag so that I could leave immediately after taking a look at the attic, I ran to the stairs after checking that I had enough room for any evidence I would find up there. I know what you're thinking. Stealing is wrong.

But I am stealing from a criminal.

I am stealing from the bad guys to do good things.

I am basically like Robin Hood.

I am a hero of justice.

I am a righteous person, just like Akechi-Kun.

The Attic was surprisingly bright. There was a giant window at the other side of the room. I looked around. My eyes spotted a huge workbench in the corner. I walked to the desk without thinking about it. Then it hit me. On the desk was everything, that a gangster would own. There were guns. Knives. Brass Knuckles. Axes. Lock picks. Sugar-free soda. It was like he had a tribal tattoo on his forehead with the sentence: _Look at me, I am a dirty criminal_. I grabbed one of the guns and stuffed it into my bag. Then I left the attic again. I had everything I needed and it wouldn't be good if Kurusu-Kun found me in here.

But it seemed like I was out of luck for today. As soon as I was back in the café the front door opened and Akira Kurusu stepped into the room. Backwards, in his hand was a huge basket of clothes. The cat sat on his head and I was really impressed that he was able to keep his balance like that. They were arguing about something. "... and that's why I don't want to call Becky. And what are we going to do today anyway? We have time to do the laundry by oursel-" The boy spotted me and stopped. He watched me with an interested look. "Sorry I didn't know you were still here. I thought everyone had left. Oh, were you in there?" He pointed to my left and I noticed a door with the word toilet on it. When I looked back at him I noticed that the distance between us got really small. I didn't hear him walk towards me but he stood now right in front of me. He was a bit taller than me, so I had to look up at him. "Are you okay?"

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't prepared for verbal communication. What should I say? Please don't shoot? But then Kurusu-Kun would know that I know about the weapons. Besides that, he didn't have any weapon right now. Or did he hide it somewhere in the pockets of his trousers? Do such small weapons exist? I tried to find out what he thought, but I couldn't see his eyes. His glasses were too shiny. I could just tell him that I was on the toilet, but I didn't want him to think about me in the toilet. I didn't think that he was a pervert or something. I just don't want to tell someone that I was in the toilet. Nobody talks about that stuff and feels good about it. Maybe I could play it off, but how? If I just ask him casually if he was hitting on me, it wouldn't make sense, cause he didn't. I would look like some annoyingly overconfident girl and that was something I didn't want to be. Humans are more likely to remember that kind of people and I didn't want him to remember me at all. It would be bad if I said something strange like that. I couldn't follow Kurusu-Kun around anymore when he was able to recognize my face. But I don't have the time to think about any other things to say! He was staring at me for 13 seconds already. I had to make a decision. Now.

  * A: Please don't shoot me!
  * B: I had to pee.
  * C: Are you hitting on me?



I didn't know what to answer but the universe had an answer for me. If A, B or C didn't fit, then you had to make your own answer with the ones you have. Without thinking about it I let the universe create an answer and shouted it in Kurusu-Kun's face.

"Please pee on me."

... I realized that the universe hated me. A lot. He leaned his head to the side and looked at me. I still couldn't see his eyes.

"Ähm... I mean... please don't..."

"Well... I wasn't planning on doing that..."

"That's... good... people might think you are weird if you started to randomly pee on people..."

"... Are you okay?..."

Kurusu-Kun took off his glasses to take a closer look at me. Now that nothing was blocking his face, I saw his eyes. They were surprisingly friendly. His lips formed a small smile. He looked at me like he did in the student council room. Like he looked at Niijima-San and Akechi-Kun. "Sorry, I had a bit too much coffee." Suddenly my body felt really light. I didn't even think about the answer either. I just said it. It was really easy. I felt relaxed. Was that what I witnessed before? The effect he had on people? Damn it. Damn you Kurusu-Kun! You and your comfortable face! "I should go home now. Thank you for the coffee." I smiled at him and walked to the exit.

"Goodnight Ogino-San!" I pretended I didn't hear that he gave me another false name and closed the door behind me. I was happy. I had evidence! Evidence for his criminal work. I wanted to go to the police immediately. Maybe too much, cause I got stopped by a policeman when I entered the train station. "Hey, girl. What are you doing here at this time? What is that in your handbag?" I froze. Damn it. I forgot to close the bag. He must have seen the gun. I got a little hasty and just stuffed it in there. He pointed at it. "Would you give this to me please?" I handed him the gun and watched him. I wanted to explain why I had that, but I was sure he wouldn't believe me. Not in this situation. In which situation would a policeman believe me? I had to admit that I didn't think that through. But the man just sighed and gave me the gun back. "God damned kid, be careful with that. You could cause a real panic with such a realistic toy. Close your bag next time, okay?"

I heard him mumbling to himself as he walked away. When I was sure he was gone, I opened my bag again and looked at the weapon. I took out the magazine. There weren't any bullets in it. Only small yellow plastic pearls. It was an airsoft gun. A realistic one, but not really dangerous. A toy. Nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who was confused that Sojiro and Akira were talking about money randomly, I just thought that Sojiro wanted to pay Akira for his help sometimes and that happened in a really bad moment ^^
> 
> This chapter appears to be a lot dirtier than I wanted it to be, but for the record: The Newspaper girl thinking that Akira's face looks "comfortable" means that it is nice to look at and not to sit on it. It is just a poor choice of words, but I laughed when I noticed it, so I didn't change it. If you liked this chapter please leave a comment, cause commenta are the fuel of an author and I like to call myself author... Sometimes... 
> 
> Oh and please think before you speak. Don't pee on people. Seriously, it is gross.
> 
> As always: If you want to know what references where in this chapter, below is a list. Did you find them all? Probably, cause there aren't many. They're not hidden either.  
> That's it for today, I hope I see you soon in another chapter. If you liked what you read, please check out my other works, most of them are not disappointing (I hope so ^^").
> 
> References:
> 
> 1.Futaba's spell is a reference to Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. I guess you can figure it out now if you haven't already. It is really easy.
> 
> 2\. That Akria calls the girl "Ogino-San" is a reference to my favourite Movie "Spirited away" where the protagonist "Chihiro Ogino" has the same last name. I think it is funny, cause Akira calls her "Fushimi-San" which is the name of a character from Persona 3 which also has "Chihiro" as her first name.


	4. The Subway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter. There might be a few more errors than usual. I will fix them later. I hope you can enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Maybe I will rewrite this chapter soon, but there won't be any new jokes or something like that. Maybe a few more descriptions of the characters and the surroundings.
> 
> Edit: Sorry for the long waiting time, but I fixed most of the errors now. Sorry for that.

I have to admit that I lost sight of my original goal. Saving Niijima-Senpai from the criminal transfer student. But to achieve this goal, I had to find out what they were doing exactly. I could imagine what kind of crimes they were committing, but I couldn't prove anything. I needed to watch them. To catch them in the act. That's why I decided to follow them around today. It was a good opportunity, cause they were meeting today for something. They called it "Watching a movie together" but that could just be a code for something else. Something evil. I was hiding behind a trash can in the subway, where the group met today. I spotted Kurusu-Kun, Sakamoto-Kun, Takamaki-San, Niijima-San and the orange haired girl from the café. The black cat was hiding in Kurusu-Kun's bag and looked over his shoulder. "Okay,-" the small girl opened her mouth to say something. I tried to hear what they're talking about. Maybe I could get some useful information.

"Why the fuck are we still here?"

"Geez, Futaba, you said the bad word!"

"I don't fucking care, Ryuji!"

She waved her hands in front of his face like she was trying to scare a child.

"Fuck fuck fuckety fuck!"

She turned around to look at the black haired transfer student. "Why the fuck are we still here?"

"Because we are waiting for Yusuke and Haru. They are a bit late."

"But the movie starts at 16:00! It's now 16:02! We are already late. If we wait any longer, they won't let us in anymore!"

"Wait, didn't you say that you found a movie that we all could enjoy? The 16:00 o'clock movie is the Featherman movie." Takamaki-San looked at her phone. Apparently, she had looked up the website of the cinema. "Did you want to watch that movie? What if someone doesn't like Featherman?"

"What! Who the hell doesn't like Featherman?"

Sakamoto-Kun sealed his fate by asking one simple question.

"What's a Featherman?"

I was sure that I could hear how her eye twitched. The girl turned around and stared at the boy with a shocked expression.

"How the fuck can someone not know about Featherman? Were you living in the mountains for the last years or are you just somehow mentally disabled or something?"

"Geez, Futaba calm down! No need to shit bricks."

"No, I won't calm down!"

She screamed at his face. Sakamoto-kun jumped back and protected his face with his hands. The girl named Futaba continued to scream vulgar things at him. "Don't tell me to calm down! Don't tell me to not shitting bricks! I will shit so many bricks that every person in this place will suffocate!"

She panted and was about to scream more, but Kurusu-Kun laid a hand on her head and petted her. "If you wanted to see this movie so bad, you just could have told us, you know?"

"Yeah... sorry..." she pressed her face into his shirt and he hugged her with his free arm. The other arm was still on her head.

"Akira, why are people staring at us? They're scary."

"Because you threatened to kill them all with solid, the rectangle formed diarrhoea."

The boy chuckled and the girl mumbled something into his shirt.

Niijima-Senpai, who was watching the show silently, sighed. "What would you do without Akira?"

Takamaki-San sighed too. "What would we all do without Akira?"

"Yeah, that's true," added Sakamoto-Kun. "You are really awesome, you know that?"

"Yes I know, I am a demigod!"

Niijima-Senpai had stomped on his foot.

"Don't ruin the moment!"

"...Sorry... hey, look who is finally here!"

He pointed at the staircase. A boy with dark blue hair was walking in their direction. By his site was a small dog. "I am sorry that I am late, but I found myself in a rather complicated situation... are you not feeling well?"

He asked this question because everyone was staring at the dog. Everyone except Kurusu-Kun.

Takamaki-San started talking again.

"Yusuke...why do you have a dog... you can't afford a dog can you... why do you have a dog?"

"Someone just left it in front of a shop, so I took it with me. It is sad that someone abandoned this poor dog and I thought he could be a perfect motive for my painting too."

"... And you never thought that someone left the dog in front of the shop because dogs aren't allowed in the shop? And that he or she would come back for it?"

"Well, now that you say it like that it makes sense."

He put his hands on his chin like he was thinking about something. His voice was calm when he spoke again. "It appears that I have stolen someone's dog." The others simultaneously slapped themselves in the face.

"I knew it" exclaimed the blond boy. "I knew we weren't able to see the movie, because of some stupid bullshit!"

Takamaki-San put her hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"Don't be so mad. No one could know that Yusuke was going to steal a dog."

Kurusu-Kun held up his hand. "I knew that would happen. Ann do you have the paper with you that I gave you in class this morning? Look at it."

The girl reached into the pockets of her jacket and pulled out a small piece of paper. She looked at it.

"Oh, god damned!"

She threw the paper into the direction of the trash where I was hiding. I caught it. It was a drawing of a boy with a dog. The sentence "This will happen" was written under it. It was a pretty accurate description of the situation. When I looked up again, I saw an older woman arguing with the group.

"Why did you just take my dog with you? That's illegal!"

"We are really sorry, but I don't think shouting is necessary!"

Kurusu-Kun tried to talk to the woman, but when he stepped towards her, she grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor. I expected the others to help him, but their reaction was a bit different.

Sakamoto-Kun stepped backwards and tripped over his own feet, screaming "stranger danger!" while falling.

The others just stared at her.

"So this is what they mean with _you never see it coming_?"

The angry woman grabbed her dog and left the group, after _accidentally_ stepping on Kurusu-Kun. I was sure I could hear him whisper "why always me?".

I had to admit that I felt sorry for him. Then I remembered that he was the incarnation of evil who was about to ruin Niijima-Sans future. The scream of the slender, blue-haired boy brought me back to reality.

"No! Sir Fluffles!"

He sank down to his knees.

"First the lobster, now the dog! Why do the god's of art hat me so much?"

"Oh, what happened to Yusuke?"

A girl appeared in front of the group. It was Haru Okumura.

"Sorry that I am late. I found a cosmetic-Shop and forgot the time. I bought this beautiful nail polish."

"No, Haru!" Takamaki-San walked towards her.

"I had this one a while ago and my hands started to itch like hell. This stuff is toxic!"

"Maybe you are just allergic."

"No. It is toxic! Trust me!"

She grabbed the bottle and threw it in the direction of the trash can. In my direction! I caught the bottle, but it broke in my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be not as good as the other chapters, cause it is really short and the characters might be a bit too extreme, but I have to admit that I planned more on the following events and this is just some kind of prologue for this... Story Arc?... I don't really know. I hope reading this wasn't too painful, but to be honest I think that could happen. Futaba would scream about an awesome movie she wants to see and Yusuke could accidentally steal a dog... or a cat... or a giraffe.
> 
> If you were able to enjoy this chapter (or if you weren't able) please write a comment. It would make me really happy. ^^


	5. The Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the Notes at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

I didn't hear what they were talking about next because I went to the bathroom. I can't work when my hands are dirty. It is distracting. And right now my hands were sparkling with red nail polish. I couldn't make notes like that or concentrate on listening to their conversation. I hate nail polish. It is just annoying to get it off. But I turned out to be really lucky for having a reason to staying longer in the bathroom without looking suspicious. A few minutes after I started to drown my hands in soap, four girls entered the bathroom.

  1. Niijima-San
  2. Okumura-San
  3. Takamaki-San
  4. That girl named Futaba.



They were talking to each other:

"I still can't believe that someone doesn't know Featherman. I mean Pheonix Ranger: Featherman R was, like, the best show ever!" The short girl exclaimed.

"I liked the show too," Okumura-San explained. "I always wanted to be Pink Argus."

"Really?" Niijima-San asked with a look of disbelieve. "I would have chosen the other female Featherman. The blue one. Blue Swan, I believe. She was always smart and logical. I liked her as a kid. But my favourite character was Red Hawk. I had a small crush on him when I was a kid."

Takamaki-San laughed and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You are always going for the leaders aren't you?"

She laughed louder when Niijima-Sans face turned bright red. Then she yawned. "To be honest, I don't like the series that much. The hero's where great, but the show was missing good enemies. I can't remember a single name of the Monster's they fought. Can you?"

"No, but I remember the titles of some episodes. They were hilarious."

The orange haired girl laughed and started to list a few of them:

  1. Episode 10: Instant Ramen Smorgasbord: Feather Swan!
  2. Episode 20: Married Life
  3. Episode 36: Ant-Guy, The Walking Appetite!



The girls giggled about the stupid names and entered the stalls behind me.

"Okay, now everyone has to be silent!"

"I remember the episode where-"

"Shut up!"

"Why?"

"Because we are in the bathroom!"

"And that means we aren't allowed to talk anymore?" Okumura-san questioned the smaller girl.

"Yeah! Because in movies, the only people that talk on the toilet are blond girls who are bitching constantly about other girls they don't like. And girls like that are stupid!"

She managed to silence everyone. It was quiet for 5 seconds. Then the girl broke it again.

"Oh my god Ann, I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, really..."

"I didn't mean it like _all blondes are stupid!_ Just the ones I don't like!"

"It's okay. I know that you-"

"I am really sorry!"

"I believe yo-"

"Did I ever tell you that I am jealous of your blond hair?"

"Eh... Thank you, Futaba."

"No, seriously. Most people in Japan either have dark hair or that way to bright artificial blond hair colour. I mean, it looks good on Ryuji, but your natural colour is just something really unique!"

"Eh... Thank you, Futaba... that is a really nice to say."

"To be honest, I was afraid of you in the beginning, because you look a bit like Junko Enoshima."

"...Like who?"

"Junko Enoshima! From Danganronpa!"

Silence. Then, an angry scream.

"Do you guys even LOOK at the things I recommend to you?"

"Yes!" Makoto Niijima's voice came from one of the other stalls. "I read that book from H.P. Lovecraft!"

"That wasn't me! Haru told everyone to read that!"

Okumura-sans voice silenced the orange haired girl completely.

"You read _"The Mountain of Madness"?_

"Yes. It was really interesting... well, except for all the people that are dying."

"What? But that is the most interesting part! I like how it is described in the book. The detail's of the creatures and their different cultures are amazing too."

"Can we talk about why you have such a love for cruel monsters and people begging for mercy?" The small girl interrupted them, Takamaki-san was chuckling in the background. "Sorry for ending your dialogue, but if you two start to talk about books, you won't stop until everybody leaves and/or dies! And I really don't want to wait that long."

"But books are really interesting!"

"So is Ann's hair!"

"... Thank you..."

Takamaki-San obviously didn't know how to react to that kind of compliment.

"That's true!" Okumura-san was talking again. "I like your hair too. I am sure many people are jealous of that colour. Are you getting a lot of fan mails about it? You are a model after all."

"Oh yeah right, you are a model! Are getting a lot of emails about that stuff? I am sure the internet is going nuts about it!"

"Well... not really... cause I don't have an email-account for fan-mail or anything like that!"

"What? But you are missing a huge opportunity!"

"No... I don't want to get any emails from creeps that send me pictures of their _You-know-what_. And there are some really weird people out there."

"Yeah. Imagine you get a mail from someone who wants to kill you to steal your hair. Or to make a dress out of your skin."

Another short silence.

Niijima-senpai finally asks something.

"Haru... did you visit the psychologist I recommended to you?"

"Did you read the novel _"The Silence of the Lambs"_ , that recommended to you?"

"Yes, I did! But I really don't want to watch you mutating into a real-life-version of Buffalo Bill... or Hannibal Lecter. To be honest I could see you as a cannibal."

"Thank you."

"... That... wasn't a compliment..."

But Haru Okumura wasn't listening anymore. Instead, she started humming the Freddy Krueger theme song.

"Haru? Hello? Are you still there?... Okay, I think Haru is gone."

And again, it was totally silent.

Then, Takamaki-san shouted something.

"Hey, you out there! Are you okay?"

I froze for a moment. Nobody else had entered the toilet. We were alone in the here. That meant that the only person Takamaki-san could be talking to was me.

"Hello? Is everything alright?"

I decided to respond. That would be the best option I had right now.

"Yes, it is. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, because I heard you washing your hands for quite a while now. Is really everything all right?"

I wanted to slap myself. The water was making a sound of course. They couldn't see me right now, but the sound of the tap was loud. They obviously were able to hear it.

"Oh, it's nothing. My friend accidentally emptied a bottle of nail polish over my hands and I am trying to get it off."

"Oh, that is bad. Don't you have any nail polish remover with you?"

"No, I am not using such stuff myself, so naturally, I don't need anything to get it off."

"Oh, my god." She chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't want to laugh at you, but the way you talk reminds me of someone."

"Yeah, I thought so too!" shouted the small girl suddenly with way too much enthusiasm. "She totally sounds like Goro Akechi in the TV interviews, right?"

I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure what.

"Don't you think so too, Haru?"

"What? What did I miss?"

"You didn't hear what I said? What are you doing in there?"

"Oh sorry, I was distracted. I found a cute spider."

"A cute... what?"

"A cute spider. I called her Maya. She is really friendly!"

"Okay, now I can't even visit public bathrooms with you."

"But it is really cute! Look at it!"

I didn't turn around, so I wasn't sure what had happened next, but after thinking about it for a longer time, there were only two options:

  1. Okumura-san had reached her hand under the wall of the stall to show Takamaki-san the spider.
  2. She just threw it over the wall.



Either way, the spider was now in Takamaki-sans stall.

"Ah, oh my god!"

She screamed. It was a terrifying scream. What kind of spider had Okumura-san found there? Aragog, from the forbidden forest?

*Stomp*

The sound of shoes hitting the floor echoed through the room.

"Did you just stomp my new friend?"

*Silence*

"I am really sorry Haru, but I -"

"I wanted to do that!"

*Silence intensifies*

I could hear someone taking a deep breath. Then Niijima-san started talking again.

"Haru... seriously... I know you are totally into that _Make them beg for mercy_ \- thing, and that is totally okay while we are doing our job and stuff, but treating things nicely only to torture them later is... what a psychopath would do!"

At the _"job"_? Yes! YEEEEES!

Finally, they were talking about the stuff they're doing! Finally, I was able to look into the group.

But the door opened and all my hopes used the chance and ran out into freedom.

A girl with straight dark hair entered the bathroom. When she noticed me, she stopped and stared at me, her mouth wide open.

It was at this moment I realized how I looked. I decided to wear a hoodie, dark pants and sneakers, so I wouldn't be recognized as a Shunjin student and to hide my face. People most likely ignored me, but I wanted to make sure that no one of Kurusu-Kuns group remembered seeing me somewhere before. But it looked like this plan was backfiring right now. 

Because right now, she was looking at a girl, who covered her face with a hood and was washing her hands to get rid of suspicious red stains. I looked like I just ripped someone's head off. 

I held up my hands to show her that I was harmless, but she got even more nervous.

"Oh, don't worry, that isn't blood!"

"Oh my god!"

Another scream from the stalls.

"She's still alive! Maya is still alive!"

Well, that sounds a lot like murder, doesn't it? The other girl thought so too. She started to scream, turned around and ran out of the door. That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all! Why did this happen now?

I walked out of the restrooms trying to look as normal as possible. I looked around. I was lucky again because everyone was staring at the screaming girl that was running to the exit. No one saw that I entered the men's restrooms. My hands were still dirty and I was sure nobody would notice that I wasn't a boy. As I described earlier, my face and body were hidden under a dark hoodie. I should be able to stay there for a while and get my hands clean.

* * *

When people talk about public restrooms there are two things that are always on the list of things you can say when you talk about restrooms.

  1. Girl's restrooms are always clean.
  2. Boy's restrooms are the thirteen circle of hell.



Well, I can safely say that both of these statements are wrong, but there is indeed a difference between the two. The men's restroom was... unique... it wasn't especially dirty or something, but... well decorated?

The floor was the same as in the other room. Maybe a bit darker. The rest of the room was full of graffiti. Even the mirrors were full of tags and writings.

It was just a messy restroom, but I felt like I was in another world. That's why I had to take a picture.

[Note to myself: Add picture later.]

After that, I started to wash my hands. Again. Like there was nothing better things to do. Now I can't even listen to the group. Just because this one girl had to bring all the attention to the girl's restroom.

But then, three boys entered the room. Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto and the tall, blue-haired boy, who "accidentally" stole a dog.

"Damn. Why are the girls in the toilets for so long? Did Futaba fall into the sink or something? And what was up with that other girl. Her scream scared me to death, dude."

"Indeed." The tall boy reacted to Sakamoto-Kuns complaint. "I felt my soul going up to heaven for a short moment."

"Well, at least your soul was going up."

Kurusu-Kun chuckled.

"Yeah, Hifumi-San can be a bit strange sometimes."

The blond boy stopped. "What?"

"Hifumi Togo. The famous Shogi player. She appeared in magazines and such things."

"Oh, that's why you know her."

"We also meet every week to play Shogi together."

"Eff you! Every time we see a hot girl, you already know her! How? Are you omnipresent or something?"

"Oh, are you jealous?"

"No... maybe."

"Ha. I knew it."

The guys walked to the stalls. "Oh man. So we aren't going to watch a movie today? That sucks."

"Well, we could always watch one of the movies that they show later." Kurusu-Kun was quiet for a moment before he started to list the movies for Sakamoto-Kun.

"Gremlins."

"Too ridiculous."

"Frozen."

"Let that go."

"IT."

"I'm not feeling like IT."

"Hangover 3."

"I am too sober to watch that."

"Okay, those were all the interesting movies. Except you wanna watch Twilight 2."

"Oh, that is the best twilight movie!"

"......."

"... Eh, I heard that... somewhere..."

Kurusu-Kun chuckled. "Looks like we aren't going to watch a movie today. What are we going to do now? Any ideas?"

"I think it would be a good idea to use the time and talk about the operation next week." The third boy interrupted them.

Okay! This is the second time today, that they are going to talk about something that could prove their connection to criminal activities. this might be the best chance I will get to listen to their plans, so I better pay attention. They most likely are going to use some kind of secret language, so I need to make sure that I hear everything. I'll try later to find out what it means. Okay. Attention. Prepare yourself. Secret codes and encrypted language. It's starting... now!

"Oh, you mean the heist?"

I have to admit that I was both, really happy and really disappointed.

"Ryuji... remember last week when we met in the attic?"

"Oh, you mean the six hours Singstar Marathon?"

They suddenly started singing a song.

" _Smile_ ,"

" _Like you've got nothing to prove,_ "

" _No matter what you might do,_ "

*both*  
" _There's always someone out there cooler than you!_ "

"Okay, no. Ryuji stop singing!"

"Sorry, but this song is so catchy."

"Not the six hours Singstar Marathon! The serious conversation after that!"

"Oh, you mean about discretion and that I shouldn't use terms that let me sound like a criminal idiot?"

"Yeah. Remember the first rule we made. If you can't describe it kids friendly, don't say it at all. We don't want to be caught by the police."

"Yeah, sorry. Wait, why next week? I thought today was the day for the hei-! Eh... the... Adventure Time Marathon?"

I heard one of the stall doors slam open and suddenly Kurusu-Kun was next to me, washing his hands.

"Sorry, but I can't watch it with you today because I'm going to spend the evening with Makoto."

"Oh, you have a date with Makoto? Nice! Any plans?"

"I wanted to eat something at a restaurant, watch a movie and then give her a present."

"A present?"

The others walked up to the sinks and looked at him.

The transfer student stuck a hand in his jacket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and showed the others it's content.

"Dude... oh my god... are you for real? That is... not what I was expecting to be in there..."

"I believe that it is really fitting." The tall boy with the blue hair put his fingers to his chin and chuckled. "As always you know exactly what makes the people around you cheerful."

"Really Yusuke? You think so? Well, if even you think so, then Akira is doing the right thing." He turned around and looked at the boy. "Please just tell me you have a safeword or something."

They laughed at that comment and left the restroom.

I left immediately after that. I didn't want to lose them in the crowd outside of the station. It is good that I know now that they aren't doing anything dangerous for the next few days, but I was really concerned about that "Date" they were talking about. It could be a code for something really bad.

Or even worse... it could be a real date! With a violent criminal!

Niijima-Senpai! I am getting you out of that misery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that I struggled with this chapter a lot. I had a lot of tests coming up at the beginning of the year and I fought against writer's block for weeks. I also lost some notes for this chapter and with my messy mind, everything idea that I can't read again is lost. So if you feel like this chapter is not fitting for this series, you may be right. I improvised a bit. I also started to draw again (out of frustration) and I started to do an illustration for the boy's bathroom with the graffiti, but I couldn't finish it in time. I think I will upload it later in an extra chapter. 
> 
> I am going to upload some chapters of new stories to get them out of my system, so I can focus on the Persona fics again. So don't worry, the Persona 5 fanfictions will be my priority. ^^
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank you for your nice comments. They really cheered me up and motivated me to try and write more and better. Special thanks to Keagan who wrote some really nice comments. (I hope you aren't mad that I mention you here, some people don't like that after all. ^^)
> 
> Huge thanks to Ubershooter who read this chapter and corrected my horrible errors again. She also uploads fanfictions. You can read them here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubershooter
> 
> I hope you could enjoy the chapter and I'll see you in the next one.
> 
> If you liked this chapter please leave a comment and/or a Kudo. It's for free and it would make me really happy :3
> 
> PS: I started to list the references again... I also started to make references again.
> 
> References:
> 
> 1\. Featherman: A reference to the Series Featherman, that appears in the Persona games.  
> 2\. Junko Enoshima: The antagonist of the game Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.  
> 2\. The spider Maya: Maya is a character who appears in Persona 2.  
> 3\. The Mountain of Madness: A book by H.P. Lovecraft. Lovecraft's stories focus on creatures like Cthulhu and objects like the book Necronomicon.  
> 4\. The Silence of the Lambs: A novel by Thomas Harris.  
> 4.1 Buffalo Bill a serial killer in the same novel who skinned woman to make a dress out of them.  
> 4.2 Hannibal Lecter is a cannibal who appears in the book to help catch the killer.  
> 5\. Aragog: The spider from the forbidden forest, from Harry Potter.  
> 6\. The Song Akira and Ryuji are singing is "There's Always Someone Cooler Than You" from Ben Folds. I have been listening to that song for 3 days in a row now and I really like it.


	6. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time, but it is finally here! Chapter 6! I hope you can enjoy it!
> 
> It would make me really happy if you left a comment.

The group split up after this again and everyone went in a different direction. Apparently, there wasn't a movie they all wanted to watch and the Featherman one was over. The small girl just kept talking about this one. Apparently, some actress named Yukari Takeba, from the previous Featherman Series _Pheonix Ranger Featherman Victory_ (or short Featherman V) reappears in this movie and she seemed to be a big fan. And I am only telling you this because this girl didn't stop talking for an entire hour about this, while the others were discussing what they could do now. She listed 109 reasons why this actress was the most amazing one that had ever been in the series. How could someone know so much about a person? Was this little girl a stalker or something. I took a look at my notes and noticed that the girl named Futaba was mentioned during my first encounter with the group, back in the student council room. She was the girl in the trash can. So she was forced to stay in trash cans until they needed her and then in the afternoon she meets up with... oh god! This is horrible. That poor girl. I have to save her and Niijima-Senpai! But I had to be careful. Who knows what the other members are capable of? Were they forced to act like that or are they part of this conspiracy. Is Akira manipulating them too?

There were just so many questions without an answer. It's like every information about him is enveloped in darkness.

The only two people who remained at the station were Niijima-Senpai and Kurusu-Kun. They stayed there to start their date. Just the thought of this made me feel uncomfortable. Who knew what this guy was planning to do with her? Niijima-Senpai! Are you really in love with this criminal? How could you fall in love with him?

Are there just so many things I don't know about?

Maybe they were just friends after all.

Just normal people, who were living a normal life.

But Sakamoto-Kun was talking about a heist! And there was this talk about Niijima-Senpai beating up people. But then again, Akira seemed very caring about his friends and he seemed to be a friendly person. But this could be just a role he was playing so he wouldn't be too suspicious. I had to know! I had to know more!

I was hiding in the crowd. A good thing in big cities like Tokyo was that nobody paid attention to someone else. I could walk directly behind the two and listen to their conversation and they still wouldn't notice me. Let's hear what these two are talking about. What had they planned for their date?

What had he planned for their date?

... Whatever it was, it couldn't be good!

They were silent for some time. Just standing there waiting for a train. Waiting and holding hands... I hated it. _How dare you to touch Niijima-Senpei with your filthy hands!_ But I couldn't do anything against it. I couldn't afford too much attention. All I could do was sitting there and hide my hands that still had that annoying red colour. I swear the person who invented nail-polish was just a serial killer who disliked the fact that the blood of his victims would disappear when cops cleaned the crime scene.

"Hey, Makoto."

Kurusu-Kun started speaking.

"Did you decided on what you want to do today?"

"Oh, yes I made my decision!"

...

They both were silent and looked at each other.

It was like a scene from a romance novel. If he tries to kiss her, I don't know what will happen.

"You know Makoto, that's great and all, but this isn't a Steven King novel and I don't have the ability to shine. I can't read minds. You have to tell me."

"Oh, yeah right!"

She looked down and I could see that she started to twirl her thumbs. Whatever it was that she wanted to say, it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Do you remember our first date?... I mean, no, not our first date... more like the first time I ask you to spend time with me without the others. Shortly after I joined the group."

"Oh, that? Of course, I remember it! You were so amazing!"

"No, I wasn't. It was my first time after all!"

What? It was her first time. Her first time of what? What first time could she mean- OH MY GOD! NO! Could she refer to- NO! That can't be possible! Does that mean, Niijima-Senpai and Kurusu-Kun had actually... no, that was impossible! She said it was shortly after she joined the group. So there was an actual organization and Makoto joined it for some reason. But why? Out of love? I heard that's a common strategy for hosts in Shinjuku. They befriend a girl and pretend to have feelings for them and try to get the girl to fall in love with them. Then they trick the girl into breaking something and say they lose their job if they can't pay back the money for that. The girl pities them and starts to work there to help him repay the costs. That's how they get young girls into their shady business.

Maybe Kurusu-Kun did the same thing. That would explain why this small girl looked so happy around him! She thought that he cared about her! He must be doing the same thing with all the other girls! What a horrible person!

"You weren't that bad."

"Admit it, I was horrible! The way I moved around and I screamed most of the time without noticing it!"

"Because you really were enjoying it!"

Oh my god! The pictures in my head. He is just using Niijima-Senpai for his own filthy needs! This monster! And I can't do anything against it! I don't have any real proof! I found weapons in his room, sure. But the one I could grab was a toy and had probably noticed that something was missing. Maybe he had increased security now? I shouldn't risk it.

"Makoto, I did this with many people -"

So this isn't the first time he is doing this!

"and trust me, you were by far one of the best!"

It's disgusting how he talks so openly about this!

"I mean, Ryuji didn't last nearly as long as you."

Wait, what?

"Oh, really? I always thought Ryuji was the kind of guy who is totally into this stuff."

"Well, yeah, but-"

I admit I didn't hear what he said then. I was too focused on the fact that he mentioned a boys name! So he didn't only do this stuff with girls, but also with boys? I mean... how? Why? Oh. My. God! This is like one of these Yaoi, BL (Boys Love) or Shonen-Ai novels and manga that get published regularly in my favourite bookstore. At least I heard that! I mean, it is not like I am interested in reading about two hot boys getting intimate with each other. Of course, love knows no gender and feelings have no boundaries, but I can not afford to waste my time with such really interesting nonsense!

But could Kurusu-Kun be such a boy? Someone who could fall in love with both, man and woman? Or was it just that he didn't care enough about the other person? But this had to be the way he uses to manipulate other people! I witnessed it myself in the café!

"Wanna do it again?"

Kurusu-Kun's voice was way too loud and motivated and brought me back to reality.

"What? Today?"

"Of course today!"

"Of course! I would love to do it!"

"Great. We should go now. The train we need for this appears right here in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, now!"

A glowing light appeared in the tunnel and a train was entering the station.

"Wait a minute. Akira, you decided to sit here. Did you know what I wanted to do?"

"Of course. I know everything. I am a demigod after all!"

He gave her a smug look.

"Stop that! Are you still going on with this nonsense?"

He chuckled and his smug expression turned into the soft and honest smile I have seen on him so many times now.

"I knew because it was written all over your face."

He moved an arm to her back (not too low but it still looked kinda perverted) and pushed her a bit towards the train. I stood up and followed them into the crowded train. It was awful. So many people were forced together in such a small space and everyone tried to endure it and pretended that it was totally normal. That's the Tokyo-Subway system for you. A paradise for gropers and other perverts. It was also a paradise for Niijima-Senpai and her _"Boyfriend"_ (I felt sick while writing this down). The two were standing next to each other. They tried to pretend that they were forced to stay that close, but you could see that they were clearly enjoying it. Her head was resting on his shoulder! Her pretty head was resting on this perverts shoulder! No! How long did I need to endure this until we arrive at their destination? What was their destination?

Wait. Did they even buy tickets? They just walked towards a random train. What if someone wants to see their ticket? What if someone wants to see my ticket? I didn't buy one either? Were they travelling with their student pass? Maybe. But what was their destination? If he and Niijima-Senpai wanted to... maybe they are going to Shinjuku and were just hoping not to get caught without a ticket! It would make sense! Shinjuku had some love hotels. Maybe that was their goal. It had to be! But Shinjuku was really dangerous. Why would Niijima-San follow him to such a place? Even someone like her must be afraid of being all alone- wait no, she wasn't alone! Kurusu-Kun was with her! Did he want her to hold onto him! Did he want her to feel like she couldn't do anything without him? In a dangerous part of Toyko like Shinjuku, this would work perfectly. A few scares here a few creepy guys there and she would be too afraid to walk around alone again! That must be it!

After some more minutes, the train stopped. They had arrived at their destination. At least I thought so because Niijima-Senpai and Kurusu-Kun were leaving. Okay. I can do this! I know Shinjuku is dangerous, but I had to endure this. For the sake of my senpai!

I walked out of the train and stepped into the dangerous world known as... Akihabara?

Many people in costumes were walking around. Young girls in maid-uniforms were advertising different cafès and the only difference between them was the kind of animal ears the girls had to wear. Cat-Maid-Cafés, Bunny-Maid-Cafés and even Dog-Maid-Cafés and that were the normal ones. But hey, there had to be a person who had a weakness for some cute little Rhino-Maid-Girl! Maybe this place was even scarier than Shinjuku?

"Come on, it is over there!"

If Kurusu-Kun hadn't screamed out of excitement, I would have lost the two in the crowd. Now I could at least look into the direction of the scream and watch how he pulled Niijima-Senpai into an arcade. An arcade? This is getting weirder and weirder. I walked toward the store and looked inside. It seemed to be a normal arcade. I walked inside and hid behind one of the many machines and watched the pair. Kurusu-Kun was talking to a small boy with a red cap.

"Hey, Shinya. Let me introduce my girlfriend to you!"

"Oh, so you are Makoto-San!" The boy seemed to be amused. "Akira told me a lot about you."

"Really? And you are?"

"Oh, yeah, of course! Sorry!" Kurusu-Kun apologized and introduced the boy. "This is Shinya Oda. He is the King of Gun About!"

"What really? He is the one who taught you all these amazing tricks? Man, Akira, that you can learn something like that from him is really impressive!"

"Hey! Why are you praising him? I am the master here!"

But the student council president didn't hear his protest. She had already picked up one of the gun-like controllers and handed her boyfriend the other one. "Wanna start?"

"Sure!"

They started to aim at the screen and the game started. They both player equally good, but it looked like Kurusu-Kun was a lot better than her. While Niijima-San was totally focused on the screen and started to yell out some stuff from time to time, her teammate seemed to be more relaxed and was even able to look at her screen and give her tips and orders.

"It's okay if you scream again! Scream and move as much as you want. Shinya is screaming a lot too, so I am used to it. Don't force yourself to be quiet, just focus on the game! You are way better than you were the first time! You are good at this, just focus. You are already lasting longer then Ryuji, but still be careful! There are some mean traps on the stage!"

Wait! Screaming? Moving? Better than the first time? Lasting longer then Ryuji? Were they talking about a game at the arcade? Really? I was assuming all kinds of immoral activities and they were just talking about a game? To be fair, your communication skills must be pretty low if you can turn normal things into dirty things within a few seconds without even knowing about it! What kind of sick joke was this?

Kurusu-Kun started to talk with the smaller boy now.

"So, how was your day, Shinya?"

"It was okay. Your day seemed to be pretty awesome, though. Hanging around with your girlfriend."

"It was awesome. And it still is awesome. Do you know some nice place to eat around here?"

"No, sorry. Everything here is either gross or way too expensive because they wrote the name of an anime or video game on it. Do you want to eat a special Final Fantasy XV Noodle Cup?"

"What makes it special?"

"There is a picture of Noctis on it. Everything else is normal. The price is 1300¥!"

"Gross!"

They played for some time and listened to Niijima-Senpai's shouting. She seemed to be way too much into this game. After a while, the small boy asked something.

"So, let's be honest. You used the skills I tought you to impress a girl, right?"

"Well, not really. She was impressed by me before we started to play together. It was just another small piece in the huge skill-puzzle of the famous Akira Kurusu!"

"Don't say something so lame! I bet it was only because of my cool moves! I can impress girls too, you now?"

"Oh, how cute!" Niijima-Senpai bowed down next to the boy and looked at him. Apparently, she had died in the game and was now paying attention to Kurusu-Kun's companion. "He thinks he has sex appeal!" I don't know if it was because of the word _sex_ or because of the way she talked to him, but the boy turned red and looked away. He was quiet. Then, suddenly, he whispered something.

"T-Thanks- m-mam!"

Kurusu-Kun started laughing. "Sorry, but what?"

"S-Shut up!"

Kurusu-Kun looked at him and bowed down when Niijima-San looked at some other arcade-games.

"Sorry. Here to make it up to you."

He winked and handed Shinya something. I couldn't really see it because it was too small and folded up, but it appeared to be money.

"Why?"

"Well, if you hadn't been here playing, we and Makoto had to wait for an opportunity to play. Someone else could have been playing and who knows for how long they had been blocking the machine!"

He gave the boy his friendly smile.

"You saved our date, buddy!"

"Really?- I mean, yes of course! I saved your date because I am a reliable friend! I know that you don't have the time between all your demigod responsibilities to plan a date!"

"You know, I feel like you are the only one who gets me!"

"Please no! Don't infect him with your nonsense!" Makoto gave him a disappointed look.

"But still, you are on my top 3 list of wingman! I need to get you a hat with the number two on it!"

"Really? Am I just number two?"

"Well, you are already pretty high, but nobody beats Broji!"

"I think I am getting a headache if I hear you talk more!" Niijima-Senpei sighed, "Also you already said your stupid demigod-thing today! Please tell me you aren't going to do this two times per day now!"

"No, don't worry. Wait, time?"

Kurusu-Kun pulled out his phone and looked at it.

"Oh, right! It's almost time! Makoto, I have to show you something!"

He grabbed her wrist and led her outside the arcade. I wanted to follow them, but someone approached me. A young boy with who seemed to work for the arcade.

"Hey, girl! Are you interested in on of our awesome _modern hero keychains_? They have a special prize today!"

"No, thank you! Bye!"

"Buy? Do you want to buy? How many? One? Two? All of them?"

"Not buy! I said bye!"

"Are you sure? These treasures here are limited! Maybe today is the only day you will ever see one of those!"

I was pretty sure that was a lie, but he wouldn't let me go and I ended up buying three! I didn't have my keys with me so the keychains were now dangling from my phone. The Bat-symbol, a Spiderman-logo and a red top-hat with a mask and a white burning eye. I didn't know much about the first two but I heard of the Phantom Thieves more than enough the last few months.

The Phantom Thieves. People were looking up to them. They were indeed the heroes of a city. But unlike Batman or Spiderman, they seemed to be real. They stood up against Kamoshida when everyone else was too afraid to do something. They gave many people hope. Maybe I should write Kurusu-Kuns name on the list... but I didn't know how that works. A name wasn't enough, right? Almost all the comments on the Phan-site contained a name and a crime. I didn't really know what kind of crimes Akira Kurusu was committing. It appeared to have to do something with violence and Sakamoto-Kun mentioned a heist, but I didn't really have proof for that. I didn't even have an example! I was clueless. I needed to get more information first.

I walked out of the arcade. I hope the two hadn't walked too far away. They wouldn't have walked down the street again, right? They would have walked back to the station and after the conversation with the younger boy, Kurusu-Kun wanted to eat something here. The restaurants were in the other direction. I walked until I reached the end of the street. I was right. When I turned around the corner, I spotted the pair. It looked like they were waiting for something.

"I thought you wanted to go and eat something. Why are we waiting here?"

"I have a surprise for you. It must be here any minute now!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Kurusu-Kun was looking around. I tried to do the same, but it was rather pointless. I didn't even know what he was looking for. Suddenly, everything was dark. Something behind me was casting a gigantic shadow. I turned around. It was a giant costume. A costume of a... panda? A panda with black dots? What it this supposed to be?

Niijima-San answered my question with one name.

"Buchimaru-Kun!"

Who?

"Oh my god! Really? It's Buchi-Kun!"

The figure stretched out its arms and hugged her. She hugged it back.

"Oh god, this is so awesome! I didn't even know they were still making Buchimaru-merchandise. And costumes out of all things!"

"Well, they don't. It was really hard to get this thing. I needed Chihaya's help to get there in time to buy it."

"You needed the help of a fortune teller to buy it?"

"It is quite rare, you know!"

"It's rare?"

"Yes. Like good fanfictions were the characters stay actually in character and act like they would in the original."

"That rare?!"

What was going on? Why were these two suddenly that much out of character? All because of this costume?

I should mention that I forgot about the fact that Niijima-Senpai was a huge fan of Buchimaru-Kun. Shame on me. How could I forget something so crucial about the student council president!

"So you were going through a lot of trouble just to get this costume? Akira, you are really amazing!"

She looked happy. Like really happy. The smile on her face was different than the one she gave students when she was asked something. Was the smile she gave the students and teachers just a fake? Was it just out of politeness? No, I don't think Niijima-San could fake something like that. But maybe this was just more than a smile on her face. If someone could smile on the inside it would definitely look like that.

"This is just so wonderful! When I was a kid, I always dreamed about meeting Butchimaru-Kun! And after so many years it is finally happening!"

She hugged the costume again. The figure tried to be nice and attempted to hug her back, but found out that it couldn't. She couldn't because Makoto Niijima had - with the power of joy and excitement (...maybe?) - lifted up the poor panda with her hug and was spinning around with it! The costume seemed to be gigantic in size, but it didn't seem to be very heavy. She was carrying it with ease. Or maybe... maybe Niijima-San was just a monster... no! Not my precious Niijima-Senpai!

"Makoto!" Kurusu-Kun placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her dance of happiness. "I don't want to interrupt your reunion with your childhood-hero, but do you want Becky to puke into the costume?"

The girl froze. Right. The costume was moving around, so someone had to be inside of it. Niijima-Senpai seemed to remember this fact as well. She let go of Buchimaru-Kun. "I am sorry... Becky? Wait, you really? You really hired Becky to play Buchimaru-Kun for me?"

The boy just grinned and pointed at the Costume. The panda was fumbling with its head and took it off. A woman with two pigtails appeared. "Woah, Niijima-San. You have some strong hands! Also, please don't call me Becky. The days of Becky are over, thanks to you guys!"

The woman grinned. It was a cheeky grin. And I remembered that expression. A certain teacher at our school, who started to be full of energy all of sudden, started to grin just like this.

"Sorry, Kawakami-Sensei!"

Both students bowed down.

"...and thank you."

Niijima-Senpai added.

"Don't worry about it!" She moved on of her panda arms to signal them to stand straight again.

"But I really want to get out of this costume. It is really hard to breathe in there."

She slipped out of it and I noticed something unusual. She was wearing a maid outfit. Sadayo Kawakami, a teacher from Shujin was casually standing in crowded Akibahara and was wearing a maid outfit.

"You are wearing the outfit?"

"Of course I am. You ask for Becky, you get Becky. Even if Becky is nothing more than a shadow of my past! Thanks to you, of course, master!"

She winked. Kurusu-Kun grinned. Niijima-Senpai gazed at her. "Would you please not refer to Akira as master?"

"Oh, does Becky make you jealous?"

Kawakami-Sensei started to speak with a somehow cute and girlish voice.

"Becky can't deny the existence of her master!"

She turned around to her master and stretched out her hand!

"Master owes Becky 10000¥!"

"What? You doubled the price! Why?"

"Because master is forcing Becky to work extra shifts. Becky still has some work to do for her students!"

"But you can't just decide to raise your price like that!"

"Of course Becky can do that! Becky is a free elf!"

"I may look like Harry Potter, but I don't remember to gift you a sock or something like that!"

"No, but you gave me the gift of the Takase's vanishing out of my life."

She smiled at him, but it looked like he didn't react to it like she wanted him to.

She stuck out her tongue. "Come on. There is a sale on really awesome light novels and I don't want to miss any of the good stuff. I need this money! I need it!"

"I didn't know you liked light novels. Aren't these novels supposed to be for teens? Aren't you a bit old for that stuff?"

"How dare you to insult light novels! Everyone can read light novels. To be honest, everyone should read light novels. Also, don't ask things like _Aren't you a bit old for that stuff_! It is mean!"

"Why are you more mad at me for my comment about light novels than my comment about your age?"

"Because you shouldn't insult light novels! They might be the most honest form of literature you can get in this world!"

"Even more honest than the newspapers? That would be really scary!"

It looked like she had convinced him. Or maybe he just didn't want to talk more about this.

"Okay fine! Here take it!" He handed her money and was watching her count the notes.

"Isn't that kinda dangerous for you? I mean walking around in your maid uniform?"

"No. Not here. There are maid cafés everywhere. I would stand out more with my normal clothes. It is kinda refreshing to walk around like this. I was thinking about buying one of this animal accessories too. Like the cat ears or the bunny tails or one of this... terrifying horse masks?"

On the other side of the street was a girl in a maid outfit wearing a [horsemask](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L46iCN6MBFM). It was somehow really terrifying.

"Akira. Why is she staring at us?"

"I don't know. But we should go. Goodbye Becky!"

"Goodbye, you too. Have fun on your date!"

And with that, they parted ways. Kawakami-Sensei folded the costumes much as possible and went into the next bookstore. I was just standing there. What just happened. Why was she wearing a maid outfit? And who the hell was Becky? I mean, it was obvious that she was Becky, but why? What happened to here? She said something about Becky being a shadow of her past thanks to Kurusu-Kun, but what exactly did she mean? She didn't look angry or sad. More like Kurusu-Kun had helped her with something and they were even acting friendly with each other. Not just teacher to student-friendly, more like close friends.

And apparently, Kawakami was into light novels.

But that wasn't imported right now. What could Kurusu-Kun have done to have such a relationship with a teacher? It looked like he had helped her with something. And what did she mean with _No, but you gave me the gift of the Takase's vanishing out of her life_? Did Kurusu-Kun kill someone for her?... But it didn't look like they had done something sinister. They didn't act like they had to hide a dark secret. It was more like she was finally able to be happy again, thanks to him. Wait, when she started to take her job as a teacher serious again, was that thanks to him? Could it be that he wasn't the villain I thought he was? The villain I wanted him to be? But there was the talk about beating people up! And Sakamoto-Kun was talking about a heist!

But maybe that was all wrong. I had mistaken their talk about the arcade for something else. Maybe this was the case with everything else too? Maybe I was wrong all along. I was hunting after false rumours the entire time. Maybe...

I followed them around for the rest of the day. It was awful to see the two together. Not because they were doing awful things, but because they were doing normal couple things. The awful part was I alone. I felt awful for having suspected all kind of things.

After they parted ways with Kawakami-Sensei, they walked through Akibahara. They talked about all the costumes that people were wearing to advertise their shops or just to express their love for some game or series. They were holding hands the entire time and didn't seem to get tired of it. They didn't even let go of each other when they were looking at things in the various shops! When they looked at a book together, they both grabbed it with their free hands and started to read some pages simultaneously. It was like their bodies were one! After that, they shared some Tako Yaki together. They were even shopping for clothes. One of them was waiting outside of the changing room and the other one was trying on some new clothes. Like some mature couple. But just as if they wanted to prove me wrong, they jumped back to the behaviour of some fresh in love-middle school kids and dragged each other through an amusement park. They had jumped into a train earlier to visit the park. After some more food and an unhealthy amount of candy, they were riding the Ferris wheel. I jumped into the gondola behind them. I was riding a Ferris wheel alone. What a sad being I had become. They were sitting still the entire time. Niijima-Senpai's head rested on Kurusu-Kun's shoulder. I couldn't see it, but I was sure they were still holding hands.

And now. Now the day was over. Everyone had left the amusement park. Everyone except Kurusu-Kun, Niijima-San and me. I was hiding behind a trash can and looked at the two. They were sitting on a bench. There was no one else around. The park would close soon. I felt horrible. They looked like a normal loving couple. They had a normal date. They seemed to be so happy with each other. And I was assuming so many bad things about them. Was it because I was bored with my normal life? That I wished for something to happen? That I had something to do? Like, saving Niijima-Senpai from an evil overlord, like Kurusu-Kun seemed to be? It the answer is yes, then I was hiding in the right place, next to the trash can. I was the lowest kind of human.

"Hey, Kurusu-Kun." Niijima-Senpai searched something in her bag and gave it to Kurusu-Kun. It was a small black box. "I wanted to give you this. I know it is kinda stupid, but I am always impressed how you handle this kind of things and I thought _why not buy him one? He knows how to use them"_.

"That's funny. I had the same thought when I got you a present!" He searched through the inside of his jacket and gave her the box he showed Sakamoto-Kun and the other boy a few hours before.

Well, I guess whatever was in these boxes, it would be something only they understood. Something they knew the other would really like.

"New brass knuckles! Thank you, Akira!"

"A new stabbing knife! That's so sweet of you!"

Excuse the sudden change of language but... what the fuck? Wait! No! I was just making peace with this case! Don't give me new misunderstandings! But when Niijima-Senpai stood up, she had indeed two shiny silver brass knuckles on her fists. She started to box the air. "These feels amazing! They even have spikes on them! I can't wait to use them! That will bring fear and pain to some enemies!"

"This dagger is not so bad either!" Kurusu-Kun was waving it around like he was slicing something into tiny pieces. He even threw it into the air and caught it without any trouble.

"This is so nice of you Akira. I wish I..."

I didn't hear what she was saying next. I was running away. I wanted to get some distance between me and them. But I didn't know how much distance would be enough! As always I knew nothing. I was just running. What was going on here? Was this some sick joke? First I thought Akira Kurusu was a criminal who was forcing others to work with him. Then he appeared to be a friendly high school student who had many friends and a loving girlfriend. And now... now we had Bonnie and Clyde. This couldn't be possible. But Niijima-Senpai was enjoying the time with him so much. She even was super motivated about the brass knuckles! Was that really the kind of life she enjoyed? Doing whatever she wants with the man she loved. It sounded like the ultimate freedom. Like the end of some romance novel. But this was the reality. People got hurt by their actions. What should I do about it? I was just convinced that they were normal and now they weren't anymore! I was just too confused. Who was involved with this? Kawakami-Sensei and some boy who wasn't even in middle school? I couldn't know! And they talked about a fortune teller too? How big was there group? What were they doing? And why didn't nobody notice their actions? What am I supposed to do n-

*BUMP*

I wasn't paying attention and run into someone. The boy fell to the floor. I wanted to apologize, but I froze when I saw him.

"Sorry. Looks like I should pay attention to where I am standing. It might be in the way of busy people."

He laughed.

"Well, I am okay so you can just go and do what you need to do. Don't worry about me."

"No! This is not okay! I should apologize!"

I should apologize to the only person that might be able to help me in this situation. 

"Would you allow me to invite you to some Sushi, Akechi-Kun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I spent a lot of time thinking about this chapter and I am really happy about it. I am afraid I overdid it a little bit at the end with Newspaper-chan's reaction, but everything in this fanfiction is somehow overdone, so I think it is okay. I have to admit that I wanted to mention Yukari Takeba as an actress in the last chapter, but I forgot about it (I am sorry Keagan. I have failed you! ). I am rather glad it happened because it would have been an error. Yukari Takeba is an actress and she played Feather Pink (Pink Argues) but she played her in Featherman V (Pheonix Ranger Featherman Victory) and not in Featherman R, which was mentioned in chapter 5. I have some other references in this chapter, but I am really exhausted right now, so I will add them later. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time. Bye!
> 
> PS: Also I left a somehow obvious hint to another fanfiction I might write soon. Can you guess what it is? If yes, you get a cookie ;).
> 
> PPS: I linked a Tomska video so you guys have a nice example for the horse mask. Sorry if some of you are confused...

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it. Hope you liked it. I am not a native speaker so if you noticed some grammar errors, please tell me or just write a comment why you liked or disliked my fanfiction. I am going to update this fic later, but first I want to write some other ideas down.
> 
> PS: Did someone noticed my reference to Persona 3? If yes you can also write it in the comments.


End file.
